The invention relates to a connector for terminating flat multi-conductor cables in which a metal clip is used to retain a three member connector in a unitary package.
Connectors for terminating flat multi-conductor cables are well known in the prior art. The U.S. patent to Oshva, U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,699, discloses a ribbon cable connector in which two pressure bars are attached to either side of a central adaptor block. Each pressure bar includes a wedge-shaped member over which the ribbon cable is wrapped, and an intermediate contact block includes a plurality of pointed teeth which pierce the insulation on the ribbon cable and make electrical contact with the conductors located therein. The Oshva connector includes a strain relief of metal which is fastened to the pressure bar by means of jack screws and which is apertured to receive a tab formed on the adaptor block.